Cinderella Story
by Eli Fentom
Summary: me duele aceptarlo pero...eres más feliz al lado de alguien más y lo peor fue que yo te deje ir… ¿Por qué? Por idiota, y miedoso supongo-“Adiós Danny”–ahora me doy cuenta de que te he perdido…y esta vez es para siempre… one-shot, espero les guste


Wiiii vacaciones!

Elein: deja de decir eso 

Eliza: oh vamos estoy muy feliz, déjame ser

Elein: estas loca

Eliza: lo se

Bien en esta ocasión les traigo otro one-shot, espero y sea de su agrado, disfrutenlo!

------------------------------------------…………..--------------------…………..----------

Una caja llena de polvo salio de debajo de la cama de un chico de ojos azules, con sumo cuidado se dispuso a abrirla, miles de recuerdos y emociones vinieron a su mente al descubrir el contenido de esta.

-"con que aun tengo esto" – dijo mientras una sonrisa de tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro

Extrajo una foto, en donde se podía apreciar perfectamente a una feliz pareja de novios, ella sonreía mientras el la abrazaba, ambos estaban felices, parecía que no había nada que pudiese separarlos y sin embargo lo hubo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinderella story

By: Eli Fentom

La voz de Tucker nuevamente me saco de mis reflexiones mientras agitaba sus brazos delante de mi cara

-"Me estas escuchando" -  
-"Por supuesto" – le dije mientras mi vista se posaba en la ventana

-"Amigo…tienes que dejarla ir ya" – me dijo descubriendo que te miraba al otro lado de la calle, al parecer esperando a alguien…tal vez a el  
-"No es tan fácil sabes" – suspire hondo y seguí mirándote  
-"Si no mal recuerdo tu así lo quisiste" –

-"Pensé que era lo correcto" –

-"Tal vez lo fue…ahora es feliz" –

Eso fue como un golpe en el estomago… eras más feliz al lado de alguien más y lo peor fue que yo te deje ir… ¿Por qué? Por idiota, y miedoso supongo  
Veo como un tipo se acerca a ti y tu le saludas contenta con un beso…debe ser el

-"Me pregunto por ti" – Tucker atrajo mi atención con esto

-"¿Quien?" -  
-"El conejo de pascua" – se burlo – "Obvio que Sam" –

-"¿Enserio?" – 

-"Si, lo hizo" –

Mi rostro se ilumino al pensar que aun te importo, que no me odias que aun sientes algo por mí, es tonto pero me lleno de vida.

_**i heard that you've been asking about me.**_

_**least that's the word on the street**_

-"Cometí un error ¿no es así?" –

-"Quizás" –

-"Fui un idiota" – digo mientras te miro de la mano de ese tipo – "Pude haber sido yo" -  
-"Perdiste tu oportunidad…ya déjala" –

_**i just don't know what to believe**_

_**why was i dumb enough to leave?**_

-"Parece que vienen asía acá" -

Voltee para ver que Tucker decía la verdad, venias de la mano de ese, en dirección al restaurante con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que me encanta y que solo me dedicabas a mí, o al menos eso creía.

_**i saw you with him today**_

_**the boy who took my place**_

Me conformo un poco al saber que estas con alguien que te quiere, sin embargo aun me siento celoso

-"Parece feliz" -  
-"Era más feliz conmigo" – digo de forma cortante  
-"Si claro, Danny" – 

Yo solo guardo silencio y bajo la cabeza, es verdad, sonríes mas ahora, sonríes mas que cuando estabas conmigo, aunque quiera engañarme es verdad 

_**you**__** seemed so much happier with me**_

_**but maybe that's just the way i want it to be**_

Finalmente atraviesas la puerta del restaurante, levanto la vista y te miro, luces tan hermosa, has cambiado pero de algún modo aun te veo como de 16 años.

Veo como te acercas hasta mi lugar

No puede ser… ¿estas mirándome?

-"Hola chicos" – dices con una sonrisa en el rostro  
-"Hola Sam" – contesta Tucker

-"Hola…" – mis ojos se posan en tus manos entrelazadas a las de el

-"El es Edward" – nos presentas a tu nuevo novio  
-"Mucho gusto" – dice el estirando la mano

-"Mucho gusto…" – digo sin mucho interés mientras tomo su mano para no ser descortés 

-"Disculpen" – dice mientras se aleja a contestar tu celular  
-"No esta mal" – dice Tucker tratando de romper el incomodo silencio  
-"Es una buena persona" – dices mientras te sientas

_**but it's just another one of those days**_

_**the way you made it all feel so right**_

-"Veo que eres feliz" -  
-"Lo soy" – dices con la mirada agachada 

_**the way you fit into my arms at night**_

_**i'll remember that feeling for the rest of my life**_

-"Me alegro" –

-"Gracias" –

-"Merecías ser feliz" –

-"Si…lo se" –

-"Y am… ¿como te va en tu nueva escuela? – Tucker nuevamente trata de salvar el día

-"Muy bien…allí fue donde le conocí" –

Comienzas a contar como te va en tu escuela y la manera en como conociste a ese idiota que ahora llamas novio sin temor a herirme

_**but it's just another one of those days**_

_**i can't help but feel a little upset**_

_**about the things you and i never had**_

_**i had the world, but instead threw it all away**_

-"Lo siento chicos debo irme" – Tucker parece algo nervioso de dejarnos solos 

– "Tengo cosas que hacer" –

-"Esta bien, ya nos veremos otro día" – te despides  
-"Cuídate viejo" – tratas de darme un ultimo consejo antes de irte

-"Lo are…Adiós" -

El silencio vuelve a reinar entre nosotros, no se que decirte, tu pareces algo inquieta

_**Now**__**, it's just another one of those days.**_

-"Y… ¿algo nuevo que contar? – la forma en que tratas de hacer platica me hace sonreír

-"No, todo sigue igual, mis padres con sus experimentos, los fantasmas con sus típicos ataques…todo es igual" – 

-"Entiendo" – dices mientras ordenas un café a la mesera que va pasando

-"Hace mucho que no te veía" – trato de romper el silencio

-"Si… supongo que por eso Tucker me ha invitado, quería que nos volviésemos a ver" –

-"¿Tucker te dijo que vinieras? –

-"Si…de otro modo no hubiese venido" –

Así que fue Tucker quien te ha traído hasta aquí, me pregunto si ese _"quería que nos volviésemos a ver"_ se refería a nosotros 3 o solo a nosotros 2 

-"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas con el?" –

-"Un par de meses" –

-"¿Lo amas?" –

-"…Eso creo…" –

-"¿Eso crees?" –

-"Le quiero más de lo que hubiese pensado, pero aun así no se si es amor" – veo como jugueteas con una servilleta a tu lado, tratando de no mirarme fijamente 

-"Lamento aquello" –

-"No tienes por que sentirte culpable, ni pedirme perdón por nada" –

-"Te hice daño" – 

-"Me hiciste madurar" – en ese momento la mesera trae tu café, le agradeces y bebes un poco antes de mirarme – "Fue mejor así" –

-"Te convertiste en una mujer" –

-"Ya no soy una niña" –

…Silencio…

-"…Yo…" –

-"No Danny" – cortas mis palabras como sabiendo que te voy a decir – "Aun esta ahí" –

-"¿Hmmm?" – sonríes al ver mi cara de confusión 

-"Se lo que quieres saber Danny, y la respuesta es…no…aun no te he olvidado" –

Me has tomado por sorpresa siempre pensé que de algún modo podías leer mis pensamientos, pero… ¿como fue que lo supiste?

-"Sin embargo…" – llamas mi atención – "Ya no te veo del mismo modo"-

-"Sam" – tomo tu mano y tú me miras

-"Ahora soy feliz Danny…espero que tu también lo seas" –

_**so, tell me what happens next?**_

_**its out of my hands, i guess.**_

-"Nunca te lo dije ¿verdad?" –

-"¿Decirme que?" –

-"Por que hice eso" –

-"Danny por favor" –

-"No fue por lo que piensas" –

-"A decir verdad ya no me importa" –

-"Aun así quiero que lo sepas" –

-"Danny no…" –

-"Tu fuiste lo mejor que pudo pasarme Sam" – intentas zafar tu mano pero no lo permito – "por fin sabias lo que yo sentía, y fui el hombre más feliz" –

-"Danny" – coloco un dedo sobre tus labios para impedirte hablar

-"Escucha por favor" – intentas esquivarme pero consigo que me mires – "Nunca quise lastimarte, por eso hice aquello" –

-"Mientes" –

-"Claro que no" –

-"¡Danny éramos amigos!" – Comienzas a molestarte, lo noto en tu voz – "¡No tenias derecho a jugar así conmigo!" –

-"Jamás jugué contigo" –

-"¿Enserio, entonces que fue!–

-"Fue por amor" –

-"¡Mentiroso!" – intentas levantarte pero te detengo

-"Sam, déjame explicarte" – volteas a verme, tu mirada llena de odio son como dagas en mi corazón, pero…necesito que lo sepas – "Fue por amor" – continuo mientras sostengo tu brazo – "Por miedo, y por idiota" – tu mirada cambia un poco pero aun estas molesta -"Fue el mejor tiempo de mi vida, mientras estuve contigo, pero ese absurdo miedo de traicionarte, de caer con otras mujeres, de perderte, me hizo tomar aquella decisión" –

-"¿De que hablas?" –

-"Tenia miedo de perderte Sam…por eso te deje ir, y sin embargo, de todas maneras te perdí" – tus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse – "En ese momento no tuve el valor de decirte lo mucho que te amaba…no tuve el valor de decir unas simples palabras…_'Te amo más que a nada, te sigo y te seguiré amando por siempre, por favor… no me olvides, no me odies'" –_ una lagrima resbala por tu mejilla y te cubres la boca con una mano

-"No sabía" –

-"Nunca te lo dije" –

"¿Por que?" –

-"Por idiota" –

-"¿Por que no me lo dijiste?" – las lagrimas comienzan a salir de tus ojos, te ayudo a sentarte de nueva cuenta

-"No sabía como…creía que era lo mejor" –

_**i just don't know what to believe.**_

_**why don't you tell me to believe**_

**-"**Si me lo hubieras dicho Danny yo…" –

-"¿Sería diferente?" –

-"Mas de lo que crees" –

-"¿Por que no lo hiciste?" –

_**why did you let me leave?**_

_**it's not the way it's gotta be**_

-"Perdóname por favor" –

-"¡Idiota! – te cubres el rostro con las manos y comienzas a llorar 

-"Por favor no llores, no me gusta verte así" –

-"¿Te das cuenta de cuanto sufrí?" –

-"Sam" –

-"¿No sabes cuan doloroso fue para mi, pensar que solo fui un juguete?" –

-"No fue mi intención" –

_**what's wrong with me?**_

_**why don't you tell me to believe?**_

-"Yo también sufrí Sam" – expongo con firmeza – "Tenia ganas de dejar el orgullo y buscarte, no me importaba arrodillarme, solo quería tu perdón, que me amaras, tantas veces que te vi, tantas veces que me ignoraste, no sabes como fue, tenia ganas de besarte, abrazarte, decirte lo mucho que te amaba" –

_**why did you let me leave?**_

_**is that the way this has to be?**_

Yo te abrazo mientras nuevas lagrimas recorren tus mejillas, se como te sientes, yo me siento igual.

Por Dios, quiero besarte, quiero que vuelvas a mi lado, recuperar aquello que eche a perder, por favor…

-"Dame otra oportunidad" – tu mi miras un tanto sorprendida, te apartas de mi pecho

-"No puedo" –

-"¿Por que?" – bajas la mirada

-"¿Es por ese idiota?" –

-"Su nombre es Edward" –

-"Por favor" – te acerco a mi, quiero probar tus labios, tu te opones pero finalmente te rindes, quiero besarte…

_**but it's just another one of those days**_

-"¿Que esta pasando aquí!" – justo cuando creí que finalmente cumpliría mi cometido, que serías mía de nuevo, ese imbécil aparece para arruinarlo todo 

-"¡Edward!" – Intentas zafarte de mis brazos pero yo lo impido – "¡Su-suéltame!" – dices nerviosa

-"No" – expongo firme

-"¿Qué no la has escuchado¡¡suéltala! – el trata de que te suelte pero me aparto

-"¡NO!" – grito mientras me aferro a ti como un niño pequeño – "¡No la perderé de nuevo!" – la gente a nuestro alrededor voltea para ver la escena

-"¿D-Danny?" –

-"¡Devuélvemela!" –

-"¿Que?" –

-"Prometo que la cuidare" – siento como tus lagrimas caen en mis brazos – "Por favor…devuélvemela… ¡devuélveme a Sam!" – grito desesperado

-"¿Que te la devuelva?" – Pregunta el incrédulo de mi comportamiento – "¡Debes estar de broma, ella no es ningún objeto! – nuevamente el intenta que te suelte

-"Por favor…" – le sigo suplicando como un niño pequeño

-"¡Ni siquiera te conozco, ahora veo por que ella no quería venir, te tiene miedo!" –

-"¿Sam?" –

-"Danny…por favor…suéltame" – veo tus lagrimas caer – "por favor" –

_**the way you made it all feel so right**_

_**the way you fit into my arms at night**_

_**i'll remember that feeling for the rest of my life**_

Mis brazos comienzan a perder fuerza y finalmente quedas libre, rápidamente te levantas y te refugias en los brazos de aquel hombre

-"Yo la are feliz" – dice mientras te abraza y se dispone a llevarte lejos de mi

-"Que ella decida" – digo rápidamente antes de que te lleve lejos

-"¿Que dices?" –

-"Dejemos que Sam decida" – el voltea a verte y tu asientes

-"Bien" – el se aleja un poco de ti dejándote en el centro, yo a la derecha, el a la izquierda

-"Vamos Sam" – dice el 

-"Elige" – digo yo

_**but it's just another one of those days**_

Puedo ver el miedo en tu mirada, me volteas a ver un par de veces, luego a el, cierras los ojos y agachas la mirada

-"Te amo" – digo intentando que sepas que ese sentimiento no ha cambiado, que quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, tú pareces no querer escucharme

_**i can't help but feel a little upset**_

_**about the things you and i never had**_

_**i had the world, but instead threw it all away.**_

Después de unos segundos parece que has tomado una decisión, levantas la cabeza y te diriges a mí

-"Lo lamento" – dices – "Pero yo…" – te acercas a ese idiota y tomas su mano – "Ahora lo amo a el" –

Siento el mundo derrumbarse al escucharte decir eso…lo amas

_**now, it's just another one of those days.**_

-"Adiós Danny" – dices antes de dirigirte a la salida del restaurante de la mano de el, una vez en la puerta me dedicas una ultima mirada, luego atraviesas la puerta y me doy cuenta de que te he perdido…y esta vez es para siempre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel chico ojiazul cerro los ojos al recordar aquel suceso de hace años atrás, volvió a mirar aquella foto con tristeza, mientras sin querer la arrugaba de una esquina

-"Aun te amo Sam" – dejo escapar en un suspiro lleno de frustración y tristeza

---------------------------------………………--------------------……………---------------

Y bien que les pareció?

Elein: ñem…vas mejorando

Uuuu eso es bueno, en fin, espero y haya sido de su agrado, la canción por si a alguien le interesa es: Cinderella story © Plain white t's

Créanme si tienen oportunidad escúchenla es bastante linda

Weno, por mi parte es todo espero sus reviews con recordadas, patadas, felicitaciones y demás

Yo me despido y disfruten sus vacaciones

Wiiiiiiii


End file.
